


Guess Who Am I : The game

by Malauu_Ladynoir



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Flirty Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Identity Reveal, Role-Playing Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28839306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malauu_Ladynoir/pseuds/Malauu_Ladynoir
Summary: Take two teenagers trapped in a ridiculous lovesquare, one is a very confident and competitive silly cat and the other is a young, determined, gamer and sore loser woman. Put them in competition in a "Guessing Who Am I" game and you get two challengers, ready to win at all cost. Nevermind if that means to put their identites and their feelings in danger. And also including to be a little badass and flirty.A lot of fun and more!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 132





	Guess Who Am I : The game

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language but I handle it pretty well.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful Bêtas : Agrestebug and Rosehealer02

  


"Not  _ Truth or Dare _ , Alya! " Marinette said, faced with the sparkling look of malice and the smirking smile of her best friend. 

Alya's smile disappeared instantly, and she frowned when she heard her boyfriend endorse the young Franco-Chinese's words.

" Well, does one of you three have a better suggestion? Maybe you, Nino Lahiffe? " The apprentice journalist shot with her gaze the young man who had not supported his idea. 

" Uh... Can we do an Ultimate Mecha Strike III tournament?" 

" Out of the question, do I have to remind you that we have a former inter-college tournament champion here? She'll make a fool of us in less than two minutes." 

"Alya is right Nino, she will not give us any chance " replied Adrien. 

" **SHE** can hears you guys", replied Marinette. 

  


" Sorry ", whispered her three friends, then they all started to think about what game they could play before going to bed. 

" What do you think of a  _ Who Am I _ " ? Marinette exclaimed after a few minutes of reflection.

"Sounds good! ," exclaimed the young couple in one voice.

"I don't know this game," replied Adrien to Marinette, nervously rubbing his neck.

Marinette took Alya's gaze, silently imploring her best friend to teach Adrien the rules. Even though she had made great progress, it was impossible for her to explain the rules of the game to him without tripping over her words. If she wished to have a chance that the young man understood how to play, it was better that she shut her mouth.

“ It's very simple, the person on your right writes the name of a character or a celebrity on a paper, then she puts it on your forehead so that everyone can read what it says, except you. Then each one of us has to ask a question to help itself try to find the name that was stuck on his head. 

But be careful, you only have to ask questions where the answer will be a "yes" or a "no". “

“I get it, I have post-its on my desk, I'll take them. 

" I propose we play in 5 rounds? " Exclaimed Nino. " We are four, so the first to find will score 3 points, the second 3, the third 1 and the loser doesn't score any points. The winner will be the one with the most points at the end of the 5 rounds, okay? " 

They all nodded in approval, then they wrote a first name that they stuck on the head of their right-hand neighbor. Adrien on the forehead of Alya, Alya on that of Nino, Nino on that of Marinette and Marinette on that of Adrien. 

" So who starts? " Asked Adrien. 

"I propose that it be you since you are a novice, and also, because honor to the one without whom this evening would not be possible ", replied Alya cheerfully. 

"You are the one who came up with the idea and organized everything, Alya. I am only welcoming you for the night," he replied.

Indeed, Gabriel Agreste and his secretary were traveling to Belgium for the weekend for some business affairs, which offered Adrien an unexpected opportunity to take advantage of the lack of supervision of his bodyguard to receive his friends. An occasion that Alya had not failed to point out to him. 

The plan was simple: Marinette told her parents that she slept at Alya's house, and Alya used the opposite excuse. Nino, for his part, had actually declared that he slept at Adrien's. Then Adrien, who knew his bodyguard perfectly, informed his friends that he spent his evenings reading American comics in the living room. The way was therefore clear to let them enter the mansion from 8 pm. 

And so, at almost midnight, they found all four of them playing  _ Who am I, _ perched on top of Adrien's mezzanine. 

"Okay, I start then : am I a boy ?" 

"No," replied Marinette, who had chosen  _ Snow White _ as a character for the young model.

" Am I a fictional character ", asked Alya. "Yes ", replied Adrien, facing  _ Inspector Gadget _

"Am I a girl ", Marinette asked Nino. "Yes." Nino attributed  _ Britney Spears _ to Marinette. 

"Am I sexy?" Ask Nino. " Seriously, Nino, is that your first question? Playing like this you will lose" , chuckled Alya, before answering him, " No!" The young woman could not help but stick  _ Turtle Ninja _ on her boyfriend's forehead.

The questions continued for a few minutes and against all odds, Nino had found his character first, in only 4 questions. Followed by Adrien, who immediately understood the game. Then it was Alya who found out, leaving Marinette the loser of this round. 

The rounds followed one another for almost an hour, before arriving at the end of the fourth round, all of them tied up in points. This last round would be decisive for them. 

While Adrien and Marinette were focused on finding their ultimate character or celebrity, Alya whispered something into Nino's ear and he nodded with a smile. 

Alya proudly stuck her post-it to Marinette's forehead, who herself stuck it to her best friend's. Nino stuck his paper on Adrien's head, who reciprocated by imposing his own on his best friend's forehead.

Marinette and Adrien looked surprised as they read what the other had on their foreheads, then they simply looked away, ready to play the final round of the game.

Alya came out the winner of this last round by finding, not without difficulty,  _ Victor Hugo _ . The game now continued to determine the second and third positions and the last place.

Nino finished second, just one question after Alya, finding  _ George W. Bush _ , leaving only Adrien and Marinette to compete for third place.

"Alya, I hate you, I'm sure you cheated," exclaimed Marinette. " Marinette, bad loser, is back! It's not my fault that you don't find it, I assure you the answer is very simple." 

"Alya is right Marinette. You have an easy one" replied Adrien. Marinette gave the blond a glacial look, at which point she had put her crush on the young man aside and only her competitive spirit mattered. Her playful and determined side took over her calm and shyness. 

" I would point out that you still haven't found the answer to yours either,  _ hot stuff _ ! Yet you have the easiest ever!” Answered Marinette by crossing her arms on her chest. 

"  _ Hot stuff _ ? " Repeated Adrien, surprised.

"Yes; nice face but slow spirit,  _ Mr. Perfection _ is not so perfect!" 

" And it's the one who kicked dozens of ass of robots in a video game but who is unable to play a simple guessing character game without losing her means, who dares say that to me?! " 

Marinette approached her classmate dangerously, with a determined and severe gaze." Lose my means!? You don't know what opponent you're talking to,  _ Agreste _ ! I'll beat you! "

This determination reminded Adrien of another pretty girl with blue eyes whose foolhardiness was unfailing: His partner.

_ It was quite ironic knowing that this was exactly the name Marinette had to find: Ladybug. _

Adrien came a little closer, hoping to destabilize the girl in front of him, he placed his face a few centimeters from his.

" **I AM THE ONE** who will beat you,  _ Dupain-Cheng _ ," he replied, adding a mischievous wink that inflamed Marinette's cheeks. Adrien, too, was a great competitor, and desperate diseases require desperate remedies so if he had to use his charms to destabilize his opponent, he would do so.

" I will win and wipe that shit-eater smile off your handsome face. " 

"Always try,  _ sugarbabe _ " ! Answered Adrien smiled even more loudly. 

This extravagant behavior reminded Marinette of another blond, charming and sure boy: her partner.

_ What a coincidence, the name Adrien had to find was just this: Chat Noir _

The two friends were so busy fighting that they didn't notice that Alya and Nino had slipped off to get off the mezzanine and settle into the sofa to watch a movie. " Guys, we can change the rules! This way you may have finished the game before tomorrow morning! And also before one of you murder the other! " Alya exclaimed below. 

" Okay! We change the rules! " Get Marinette. 

"  _ Okay, we change the rules _ ," repeated Adrien, taking a female voice. " Are you afraid to lose? " 

"Against you? You wouldn't even scare a mouse, Adrien! " 

"Mouse? I eat them everyday for breakfast ", he replied. 

"Looks like you found a challenger at your height, Marinette. Adrien is as stubborn and competitive as you" Alya yells, before adding: " You have the right to ask any open-ended questions, and the answers can be more explicit and complete than "yes" or "no". Hurry, or we'll start the last season of  _ La Casa de Papel _ without you!

" No!" Marinette and Adrien cried with one voice. 

" Stop squabbling then and play!" 

Alya turned to Nino and whispered, so that only her boyfriend would hear: " They are even worse than when they were 14 years old. " 

" It's only been 2 years, Alya." 

" 2 years older, and they are still as clumsy with each other, blind and stupid. "

"  _ Dudette _ has made progress, she no longer vomits her words in front of him." 

" No, now she vomits threats at him. I'm not sure this is the best way to declare your love… " concludes Alya.

" Is my skin blue? " asked Adrien.

" No, you are not a smurf! " Answered Marinette. " Although you could make a perfect Greedy Smurf ! " 

" A perfect Hefty Smurf you mean. " To accompany his words he contracted his biceps and moved them under Marinette's eyes. Before adding: " You would make an excellent Clumsy Smurf! " 

"Impossible, I am Smurfette. It's obvious! " Marinette chucked, before quickly resuming her seriousness and asking her question.

" Well, I'm a woman, I'm not a fictional character, I'm not a singer, I'm not part of the political world, I'm French, I'm brave, I'm small and I have a beautiful... ass." 

" Definitely beautiful buttocks! " Adrien added with a dreamy air.

Marinette asked her opponent a new question, but he, lost in thought, did not answer.

" Earth to Adrien, are you still with me? " asked Marinette, waving a hand in front of the young man's eyes.

" Yes, yes! " he answered " Sorry". 

" You boys, we're talking about a pair of buttocks and we instantly lost you " 

“It's not just any pair of buttocks! These are the most beautiful buttocks I've ever seen! "

“Okay, so I have the nicest ass that Adrien Agreste has ever seen ", said the girl nonchalantly. 

"You would have to stand up so that I could judge it ", he replied with a taunting air.

“No... Not... M...Mine!” Painfully delight Marinette while getting stuffy.

_ Why was he so glamorous suddenly ? _ Marinette saw the two years of efforts she had made to not be a real stuttering disorder around Adrien, reduced to nothing in less than 10 minutes by the principal interested. "So... after this brief summary..." she said " Am I a pornographic actress ? " 

Adrien almost choked himself with his own saliva by imagining his Lady, naked, a mask on his face and her yo-yo in her hand, ready to subdue any guy in front of her by firmly attaching him with the thread of her gadget.

_ Adrien.exe has stopped working _ .

" Adrien? "

_ Loading… System Restarting… _

“NO! Definitely not! She's not a pornographic actress and she never will be! NEVER! " 

Alya, who had heard with one ear what he had said about a  _ nice ass, _ and now about a  _ pornographic film, _ started laughing on the couch. 

" It seems that someone is always under the spell of his celebrity crush. "

" Shut up, Alya! You'll give her the answer, it's cheating!" 

"All right, all right, breathe...  _ Hot stuff," _ she chuckled.

_ Why am I not aware of this, Marinette wondered silently. _

" Am I funny? " Asked Adrien to cut short all this embarrassing masquerade.

Marinette pursed her lips and winced at Adrien's question. _ Is Chat Noir funny? _ In any case, he thought so.

" What is this reaction? " 

"That's two questions, Adrien!" 

"Sorry, but you didn't answer the first question." 

" I'm thinking ! " 

As Ladybug, she was at the forefront of every joke and cat puns from her partner. Chat Noir had an awful timing to start joking, however, she had to admit that she sometimes used all her strength to keep from laughing. Yes, Chat Noir could be funny, when he joked at the right time, that is, anytime except when a supervillain threatens to roast you with his flamethrower, for example.

" Yes, we can say that you have, well, he has humor. " 

_ I hope Chat Noir never knows that I confessed that or he would purr an entire week, She thought. _

" Am I a minor? " she asked. 

Ladybug and he seemed at first glance to be the same age. Could she be 18? No. He was even almost certain to be the older of the two. Although the difference was certainly minimal.

" Yes, she's under 18", he replied simply before asking his question:

" Am I sexy? " 

"Y… Yes, you are… Really very… se.. Sexy, Adrien.”

" Thanks  _ Sugarbabe _ , I know that I'm such an irresistible man ! But I was talking about him, Marinette, not me," he replied, pointing to the post-it on his head and giving her a seductive smile.

" Of course, iiih" Marinette stifled a nervous little cry, " him, he's sexy! " She concluded, feeling her cheeks heat up violently.

_ And if Chat Noir knew she said he's sexy, it's not a week that he would be purring, but a month, or rather a whole year!  _

" I'm Chat Noir! " Cried Adrien! While withdrawing, certain of his victory, the post-it from his forehead.

" Wait, What?" 

_ Oh yes his character!  _

_ But why does she feel like she misses something? Something important ? _

**_Damn it, he won!_ **

Marinette had lost her train of thought when she realized that Adrien had just defeated her.

"I hate you Agreste, you, and that idiot Cat too," she replied, pouting and getting up to go down the mezzanine.

Inevitably when Marinette turned her back on him, Adrien found himself with a perfect view of her butt. Very pretty buttocks in tight black leggings.

_ A gorgeous, round ass, pretty similar Ladybug's, he thought. _

_ And this pair of buttocks, he had the opportunity to observe it many, many times.  _

He would have recognized Ladybug's ass if he had seen it dressed in anything other than a red black-dot Spandex suit. Right?

" Wait, Marinette! " 

The young woman turned, and gave him a puzzled and impatient look, then she realized that she still had the post-it on her forehead.

_ Has Marinette always had such beautiful blue eyes as Ladybug ? _

Marinette pulled the note from her forehead and gave it to Adrien without bothering to look at what was written. Alya was right, she was a sore loser. Her defeat left her with a bitter taste.

"Let's continue, until you find it! Besides, Alya and Nino fell asleep " , he declared, sticking the post-it on his friend's forehead again.

When he admired the little piece of paper where it was written  _ Ladybug _ and which he had just put back on  _ Marinette's _ head, Adrien was struck by lightning. It was as if he had just placed the last piece of a giant puzzle.

_ Marinette is Ladybug. _

How could he have been so blind when the physical similarities now seemed glaring and even undeniable. As well as for her combative and determined character, specific to his Lady who does not shy away from any challenge.

" If it pleases you," she muttered. 

"  _ Pawsome  _ ! " 

" Did you just make a cat pun ? " Marinette surprised herself. "I told you, I am Chat Noir ", he replied, placing his post-it on his own forehead. 

"The game is already over, Adrien." 

"No, you still have to find your character. In the meantime, I take mine back. So  _ pawlease _ can we continue? ", he replied with a smile worthy of his feline alter ego. 

"Fine, let's play. What's the color of my character's eyes?" 

" Blue. They are  _ purrfect _ and comparable to dazzling Sapphires, much like yours,  _ Purrincess _ ." 

_ Purrincess? How does Adrien know that Chat Noir gave me that nickname? _

Confused, she took a moment to put her thoughts in order and to reflect on her next question.

" Did  _ the cat get your tongue _ ? “ He asked in a hoarse and malicious voice, as he approached her dangerously. 

Marinette felt her neck and cheeks warm up. Obviously, she blushed at the young man's behavior.

_ An incredibly seductive and... familiar behavior. _

She put her finger on the tip of Adrien's nose and pushed him gently.

"I didn't say my last word,  _ kitty _ ! "

_ No doubt, Marinette is Ladybug, mused the young man with amusement. _

When Marinette became aware of the gesture and the words she had just used, so spontaneously, towards Adrien: it was too late to take them back. 

A smirking smile stretched the young man's lips: behaving like his heroic alter ego also brought out the ladybug side of the young woman in front of him.

Silently, the young Franco-Chinese looked for answers in the depths of the young man's gaze. The mischievous, intense and sincere glow she found there left her completely stunned.

“Are you  _ feline _ good ? I'm waiting for your next question and I'm  _ purring _ ahead,  _ purrincess _ .”

There were too many coincidences and the gears in Marinette's brain were now spinning at full speed.

She took a deep breath and asked a final question. A double-edged question that would give her not one, not two, but three answers: 

_ Was Adrien really Chat Noir? _

_ Was the person whose name she wore on her forehead her own heroic alter-ego? _

_ If the answers to these two questions were positive, then that would answer her third and final question: Had Adrien just discovered her secret identity? _

" You and me against? " She dared, in a trembling voice. 

"The world, m'Lady." 

" Chat Noir ", she blew with a low voice. 

" Bad answer, it's not your character! You really suck at this game, Marinette ! " Did he laugh 

Marinette punched him on the shoulder, picking up a "Meowch!" from him. 

"Stupid cat," she said, by removing the post-it from her forehead and keeping it in her hand. Her gaze fell upon the name of her alter-ego which she stared at for a long time, before lifting her head towards the post-it still stuck on Adrien's forehead. 

So Adrien was Chat Noir. Not just for the game, but for real. Suddenly, she felt tears come into her eyes. 

"Marinette, are you okay?" asked Adrien, worried about his partner's bright eyes. 

Her Ladybug side wanted to hang him in the void at the top of the Eiffel Tower, to have revealed his identity in such a silly way and to leave him tied there for the rest of the night. And her Marinette side just wanted to find a cushion to bury her head and scream. Maybe even cry, and shout again.

Eventually, she found a good compromise, and began to cry while uttering, between two sobs, a few swears and threats to her partner.

"Silly Cat... I'll throw you off the top of the Eiffel Tower without your stick... We'll see if you ever fall back on your paws... stupid handsome face... throw yourself in the Seine... Dork... dumb flirt... shit humor...Push my yo-yo into your mouth…" 

Adrien didn't know if he should be afraid of his partner's threats, or if he should be worried because she was crying loudly. Besides, why was she crying? Shock? Disappointment? Failed?

His hesitation was short-lived because Marinette suddenly burst out laughing. He blinked sometimes, perplexed, at the sudden change in the young woman's behavior. As if the situation were not strange and convoluted enough, a small black lightning bolt suddenly came out of the hood of the model's sweatshirt, laughing as he did to pull his jaw.

" Plagg, you're not helping!" Tikki cried out and left the hood of Marinette's sweatshirt

" Sorry, Sugarcube, But your holder is so blind ! She's denser than a block of Emmental !" 

" It was just a game, Stinky Socks! It wasn't supposed to become a revelation of identity. "

" It became one from the moment they had these stupid papers stuck on their heads. I mean, what could be more concrete than that? A sign that's bright and arrow above their heads? "Hello, it's me Chat Noir. "

Marinette laughed heartily as she heard the kwami cat speech.

"What's so funny, Bugaboo ?" asked Adrien, not understanding her reaction.

"Oh my God of Destruction, if she's as dense as Emmental, I can tell you that you are the densest of both of you, Adrien! As dense as Parmesan ! You humans can be really stupid and blind." 

Adrien was indignant at the words of his companion, and cast an impatient and severe gaze at Marinette who was still laughing out loud. 

The young woman tried to regain her seriousness, but to no avail. Between two fits of laughter she tried to explain herself with her partner:

"Me... You... in love with me... reject for you... For 2 years... Ironic... stupid lovesquare... Adrien Chat Noir Agreste... luck of Coccinelle... Fucking game…" , she was throwing out unintelligible half sentences while laughing, facing a totally confused Adrien.

She took several deep breaths to calm down and utter her first comprehensible sentence in the last 10 minutes:

" You are in love with Ladybug; with me. And me, Ladybug, is in love with Adrien Agreste. We've been playing  _ cat and bug _ for two years, it's so... ridiculous! This is the most ridiculous, silly, stupid and ironic situation I ever faced " , she concludes with another laugh.

This time Adrien, aware of the absurdity of the whole situation, started laughing too.

"You mean... we've been going around like fish in a jar... for two years..." he chuckled.

"Even the fish don't do it as well as we do..." she chuckled loudly.

"Shut up, up there, there are some people trying to sleep," groaned Nino, half asleep.

Their friend's stern voice stopped the two teenagers from laughing madly and made them reconnect to the reality again.

"I think Nino is right, we had better sleep, it will also help us to assimilate what we have just discovered," replied Marinette, who had found her spirits.

Adrien glanced down, Alya slept on the couch with Nino, where Adrien was supposed to sleep with his friend. The girls had to share the bed of Adrien, who as a perfect gentleman had respectfully left it for them.

“I leave you my bed as planned. I'll take out a sleeping bag. I really don't want to have to wake them up. "

“Yeah, It's better to let them sleem if you care about your life. And, no, it's your bed Adrien, take it, I will take the sleeping bag," replied Marinette.

"I insist, Marinette, you'll be better in my bed. Believe me, this cat can fall asleep anywhere and in any position" , he replied with a smile worthy of his feline alter ego.

"Fine, good night, kitty." 

_ 2 hours later… _

Adrien once again changed his position in the sleeping bag, shoving Plagg in the movement and receiving another grumbling from him.

He sighed and turned his gaze to the bed where his partner was sleeping.

The young woman's words echoed in his head:  _ "You are in love with Ladybug; with me. And me, Ladybug, is in love with Adrien Agreste. We've been playing cat and bug for two years, it's so... ridiculous. " _

She was right, the whole absurd story had gone on too long. Adrien was determined to put an end to this ridiculous situation now. Well, Immediately! 

Determined, he got out of the sleeping bag and walked to his bed. Slowly, he lifted the blanket and slipped into his partner's back. He put an arm around her waist and firmly he drew her all against him and plunged his face into her neck.

Marinette shouted in amazement at the impact of her back which so suddenly ran into a firm and warm body.

Then she felt a burning breath caressing her neck and right ear.

"I love you, Marinette", she heard him blow with a trembling voice in the hollow of her ear.

The young woman felt her heart accelerate frantically in her chest and emotion invade her entire body. She quickly turned around in Adrien's arms. The Moon was the only light that bathed the room, the rays of the Lunar Seat reflected in the blonde hair of the one she loved and gave him an almost angelic appearance. Hypnotized, she approached her face to better discern the two emeralds that adorned his eyes. Her nose brushed against the young man's, and she could feel his hot and quick breath caressing her lips.

"I love you too, kitty", she breathed, making one last move forward to shyly caress his lips.

Adrien felt struck by the contact of her mouth against his own, instantly he returned her the kiss and intensified it with passion.

When they separated, out of breath, they huddled comfortably together and quickly fell asleep. 

The next morning, a hysterical cry awoke the two young lovers from their night of sleep. As well as the distinctive sound of a photo shoot, or rather several photos.

"Alya!" grumbled Marinette, still half asleep in the arms of her beloved. While Adrien hoped with all his heart that the Gorilla sleeping at the opposite side of the Manor had not heard the joy and the uncontrollable excitement of Alya. This seemed unlikely, because all of Paris must have heard the young woman's screams.

**_The End_ **

  



End file.
